


You Can't Calm The Drowned

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Anxiety Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: A short one-shot I wrote about Soda having an anxiety attack.Again, this is from my own experiences so please be kind and thoughtful of that when critiquing.
Kudos: 6





	You Can't Calm The Drowned

I sat there and watched as the man I loved kiss another woman,

I sat there and watched as my brothers argued and fought,

I sat while not being able to breathe, the attack more of a mental war raging on through my nervous system as I break down,

I try to breathe, yet the air keeps getting punched out of my lungs, giant, gaping gasps flowing through my lips with the peaceful serenity of a wave,

I curl in on myself as another breath finally breaks through my lips, tears slipping down my cheeks like rainwater on a rock wall, 

I look into the moss green eyes of my brother as he frantically calls for help,

I look into the deep ocean blue eyes of my older brother as he tries to calm me down, but it’s of no use,

You can’t calm the drowned. 


End file.
